


Mating Season

by Kougayon



Series: A/B/O Universe [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akira, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akechi, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “My suppressants, they’re all gone!!”Akira pauses for a moment and tilts his head at the brunet, confused.“… Why would you need suppressants? I don’t think you’ll have to worry about rut with another alpha,” he offers a small laugh.Goro looks at him, immediately realizing his error.“A-Ah, right, I forgot. I suppose I’m just...on edge.” He internally curses himself for being so careless.Idiot.[ I.E. post-vanilla omegaverse au where Goro is an omega pretending to be an alpha... it backfires ]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: A/B/O Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867387
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	Mating Season

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for some pals :] 
> 
> Please enjoy!

**_Saturday Evening at Leblanc_ **

**_12/27_ **

**_Several days after Yaldabaoth’s demise_ **

  
  


Akechi Goro has made a grave mistake. 

  


Why did he agree to this?

Ah. Right. Akira found a few spare requests he wanted to take care of while they had time. However, the other thieves found themselves busy with their own schedules, leaving Goro as the only option for help Akira has for this one Mementos request. The offer didn’t catch him off guard at first. It was merely just meant to be a simple meet-up at a time earlier than usual… or so he  _ assumed  _ that’s all he meant by it. 

  


Now normally, Goro would just opt for a simple  _ ‘fuck off that’s a stupid idea,’  _ but it was difficult to refuse his offer at that point. Not to mention, this  _ is  _ Akira asking. Goro isn’t exactly opposed to the idea of spending time with a good friend. So, despite however much a  _ sleepover  _ seemed like a lame idea, he begrudgingly decided to roll with it in the end. 

However, as he stands before the unlocked door to the cafè, briefcase packed with necessities in one hand while the other remains hesitant over the door handle, he now finds himself feeling somewhat regretful. 

He’s walking straight into alpha territory. 

Alphas are, of course, the norm for people in Goro’s previous position. Hell, at the  _ very  _ least, most would expect a Detective Prince to be a beta, somewhere in the middle. But, definitely no further than that. 

With his incidental rise to fame, the brunet had been forced to take careful precautions to ensure his… _ status _ remained secret from the public. It’s only logical, after all. At the time, he had enough egregious fans drooling over him as is. Were the public to have found out about his true nature… it would have been disastrous. 

“ _ Ugh.” _

Thankfully, those days of fake smiles and forced manners are over. But, his reputation as an ‘alpha’ still likely lingers in the minds of others; specifically, Akira. 

The mere  _ thought _ of  _ anyone _ —especially his one friend—being exposed to one of his…  _ heats _ sends a shudder through him. It’s especially worrying knowing that he likely wouldn’t be able to control himself. Hence his lengthy precautions throughout the past year. 

Heat suppressants, gland patches, even going as far as to spritz himself with artificial alpha scents—

Wait.

That bastard doesn't  _ know _ , does he..? 

No.  _ No. _ He wouldn’t. That’s absurd. How could he possibly know that anyway when Goro had gone through such lengths to keep it under wraps? Of course… He has nothing to worry about! Besides, Akira wouldn’t be the type to trap him in such a situation. 

Regardless, the idea of spending hours upon hours with him within the cozy space of the quiet attic  _ terrifies  _ him. 

Stuffing his face further into his scarf to shield from the cold, he peeps through the frost-ridden glass and scans the inside of the café. The lights are on, but no sign of any frizzy haired idiots. 

Just out of courtesy, he taps a few knocks against the glass of the door, just to get the other’s attention. No answer. Goro clicks his tongue in annoyance. 

“Well I’m not standing out here and freezing my ass off because he’s too lazy to open a door,” he grumbles under the plush fabric as he lifts up one of the nearby potted plants for the spare key underneath, wiggles it into the keyhole, and trudges inside. 

The moment he enters the café, Goro becomes filled with that familiar, canny warmth the atmosphere provides, especially during the winter. Despite the state of the building, this old, run-of-the-mill place never fails to bring the brunet a sense of comfort. For the past many months,  _ it’s _ served as more of a home to him than any cheap apartment possibly could. 

And of course, to his immediate delight, his nostrils catch onto the smell of coffee—freshly brewed. Soon followed by the distinct smell of curry slow-cooking on the stove. 

Ah, so he even prepared food for him? 

His lips perk up into a smile.

Goro unveils his scarf and removes his coat, kicking off the excess snow stuck to his boots as he hangs his garments on the coat rack and approaches the other side of the counter. All the while taking in the sweet and savory aromas of dinner… as well as wonder why it’s so eerily quiet. 

“Where  _ is  _ he..?” Goro mumbles to himself. His eyes then glance over to the bathroom. “Perhaps he’s washing up?”

Curious of his friend’s absence, he creeps past the rows of booths towards the door to the restroom, when suddenly—

“ **_SRNNK…Zzz…_ ** ”

An obnoxiously loud noise startles the brunet and snares his attention towards one of the nearby booths. He raises a brow as he tiptoes over to find the source of the commotion. What he discovers, however, makes him scoff. 

It’s Akira, resting his head on his arms atop the table as he snoozes away in one of the booths. Completely out of it as his snores fill the café. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Goro says. “He fell asleep with the  _ stove  _ on? My dinner better not be ruined.”

Goro stares at him for a moment. 

Huh. 

It’s strange, the only time Goro’s ever seen his leader snooze away like this was whenever he became inflicted with an ailment during a battle. But, when he sees him peacefully snoring away at his own leisure like this, the way his upper body rises and falls as snores both gentle and deafening escape through his lips… it makes him feel something unexplainable. 

He looks  _ cute _ —

_ Wait, _ no. Not cute. He told himself he wouldn’t think like this. They’re just friends. 

_ Just friends.  _

Just… friends… 

Goro shakes his head, willing the weird thoughts away. 

Without a second thought, the former detective lifts his briefcase high into the air and slams it down flat against the table top, inches from the raven’s head. Startling him awake instantly. 

“AHH—” he fumbles backwards into the booth as he looks up at Goro with sleepy, confused eyes. “A-Akechi…??”

Goro smirks. “You should be grateful it’s me and not Boss. Who knows how he’d react to his part-timer sleeping with the stove on.”

Akira blinks. Goro can practically hear the gears ticking inside of his head as he processes the thought. Then the raven gasps and clambers out of the seat to where the slowly bubbling pot is. He breathes a sigh of relief as he stirs it and turns the gas off. 

“Oh, thank god. It’s not burnt.”

Goro rolls his eyes. 

“I’m going upstairs.”

.

.

.

.

“Ah,” Goro says aloud when he enters the attic to find two chairs sat before a small table with a new TV, a stack of rented DVDs, a video game console, and a pile of snacks. Not to mention the electric heater glowing in the center of the room, filling the usually frigid attic space with a gentle warmth instead. Geez, Goro was just  _ joking  _ when he called this a ‘sleepover,’ yet here goes Akira, proving him wrong again. 

“He really went all out on this…”

The brunet sets his briefcase on the floor and seats himself on one of the chairs, impatiently tapping his knee as he waits for Akira to show up. 

A few moments later he hears footsteps. Then spots his host walking up with two plates and a couple of mugs. 

“Took you long enough.”

“Hey, be nice, I’m feeding you.”

Okay… so far, he’s been handling this fine. He doesn’t feel his glands reacting and his senses haven't gone haywire, which means no heat yet. 

_ It will be fine _ , he keeps reminding himself. All he has to do is avoid any strong musks and physical contact and his body will remain normal. 

It will be fine. 

_ It will be fine.  _

Actually, that reminds him… he  _ does _ have a bottle of suppressants that he keeps in his briefcase for emergencies. So far his body is fine, but he  _ is  _ in an alpha’s living space. Perhaps he should take a few just to be safe. 

The brunet pops open the latches of his briefcase to rummage inside for the small bottle of pills. After a few moments of digging through documents, pens, and homework, he finally finds it. However, when he pops the cap open, his expression goes pale. 

“No… No, no, no— _ shit!” _

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’m out—Shit, I’m completely out!!” the former detective hisses, slamming the briefcase shut in frustration. 

“Out of… what?”

“My  _ suppressants _ , they’re all gone!!”

Akira pauses for a moment and tilts his head at the brunet, confused. 

“… Why would you need suppressants? I don’t think you’ll have to worry about rut with another alpha,” he offers a small laugh. 

Goro looks at him, immediately realizing his error.

_ Fuck _ .

“A-Ah, right, I forgot. I suppose I’m just...on edge.” He internally curses himself for being so careless. 

Idiot. 

_ Idiot _ . 

Fortunately, Akira doesn’t pay much mind to his reaction. “Well, it’s been a rough month for both of us. I don’t blame you.”

He sets the tray down and carefully hands him one of the steaming mugs of coffee. Goro frowns as he reaches out with both hands to accept it. His carelessness presents itself yet again, however. 

He doesn’t pay attention to the placement of Akira’s fingers on the mug, and as he grabs it, his own fingers unintentionally wrap around the other’s in the process. 

The contact, although light, causes him to freeze while still clinging to the mug… and Akira’s hands. 

He instantly begins to panic. 

_ FUCK— _

And yet for some reason, he can’t bring himself to pull away. 

It’s just a simple hand touch, but… the skin on Akira’s knuckles… it’s so  _ soft _ … 

Goro swallows. 

_ No.  _

_ Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.  _

The raven stares at him awkwardly. 

“Uh…”

_ Why the fuck am I still holding it? Just let go, god damn it! _

“Do you… not want the drink, or..?”

“I DO—”

In a moment of panic, Goro grips the mug and yanks it away without warning, causing the hot liquid to slosh and splash against his clothes. 

“AHH—” he hisses and jumps out of his chair. “IDIOT!”

“S-Shit, I’m so sorry! Are you okay?? H-Hold on..” Akira panics with guilt plaguing his expression as he looks around the room. “Uh, here, you can borrow these and I’ll take your dirty ones to the wash real quick!” The raven tosses him a spare shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

“...Shit,” Goro is hesitant to remove his clothes at first, but the sting of the hot liquid coating his stomach takes priority. He quickly slides his sweatshirt over his head and Akira averts his eyes as Goro begins stripping his pants. As soon as he’s finished, the brunet throws the stained garments at him and Akira jogs down the stairs towards the laundromat… Leaving him all alone.

Well. 

This is just fucking great. 

_ Avoid causing a scene _ , he had told himself, only to end up standing in his underwear in the middle of the  _ attic _ because he couldn’t let go of Akira’s hands. 

_ Unbelievable _ , he curses internally.  _ Now what the hell am I supposed to do? _

The brunet looks down at the spare shirt his friend had left for him. He picks it up off the floor to examine it. Of course it’s some tacky design. A black-and-white star-pattern, and it looks to be way too big for either of their sizes. 

Akira's shirt… 

An  _ alpha’s  _ shirt. 

Is this really okay to wear..?

Is it…  _ washed _ at least? Surely he wouldn’t give him something coated in his scent—well, then again, he does think he’s another alpha. Goro curses himself for ever lying about his status. 

Well, it doesn’t appear to be covered in any stains or dust… Perhaps it’s okay?

Goro sighs. “Well… I suppose it’s better than being  _ naked  _ in front of him.”

Goro slips on the shirt without another thought. The fabric brushes against his nose as he pulls it over his head. He runs his fingers along the material, flattening out the wrinkles.

It’s soft… 

And it…  _ smells  _ good. 

Curious, Goro pulls the hem of the shirt over his chin and buries his nose into the fabric, inhaling the scent of…  _ coffee _ … and other odors he can’t quite place. 

It’s enticing. 

He hesitates for a moment, cautious to its odd scent, but reason ultimately slips his mind as he gives into his curious urge. The brunet grabs more clumps of fabric, rubbing his nose against its soft surface and breathing in and out. 

Why does it smell so fucking  _ good? _

More and more foreign smells begin to coat his senses. His breaths soon turn heavy and frantic, caution thrown to the wind as he indulges himself more and more with barely even an understanding why. The more he breathes in, the more scents he identifies. 

Not just coffee… 

There's leather too… 

Gunpowder… 

And something more…  _ natural.  _

His body shivers and he feels his skin grow goosebumps. The glands on either side of his neck begin to burn and throb in reaction… then his wrists… and soon the ones between his inner thighs start to experience a hot sensation as well. The feeling quickly travels to even more areas of his body with the brunet instinctevely rubbing his thighs together as he continues huffing the shirt, desperate for friction… something— _ anything  _ to just  _ touch him. _

A blush burns across Goro’s horrified face when he finally realizes what’s happening. 

This warm, aching,  _ needy  _ feeling… 

He’s going into heat in the middle of an  _ alpha’s room.  _

_ F-FUCK,  _ Goro internally curses himself for getting to this point. He couldn’t control himself after all. He knew he should’ve just made up some lame excuse and ran out the moment he saw his empty bottle of suppressants. How is he supposed to—

His thoughts are cut off when he feels something slowly slide down his legs. 

_ Something… wet? _

Goro peers down at the floor to find a small puddle beneath his feet. A stream of liquid flows down his legs and fills the opaque pool. Tiny drops of the same substance drip from his lower-half and fall to the floorboards below to create even more small puddles. 

He freezes, already knowing what it is, but too mortified to think about it. 

Still though, his curiosity beckons him. Powering through his hesitation, he reaches between his thighs with two fingers to feel for the liquid. 

It’s  _ slimy _ . 

Almost like…

Swallowing, he moves his fingers further back towards his ass and to his horror, finds the source of the leaking. Officially confirming his suspicions. 

He’s producing  _ slick.  _

The feeling inevitably overpowers him and he feels his knees begin to weaken, smaller cock throbbing between his thighs as shallow whimpers escape his throat and fill the attic space. 

“W-Why,” he mutters. “Why  _ here _ .”

He damns his body for not even allowing him to put on pants at least. Now there’s slick all over the floor and covering the entirety of his lower-half. 

His breathing has become heavy. Slow, desperate pants slip between his lips and into the frigid air to become fog. His senses are all over the place. His mind is slowly slipping away. All he knows right now is the smell of black coffee with hints of leather. 

He needs to get the hell out of here before he’s discovered and shamed. But, he can barely move without his knees collapsing, let alone walk home. It would be far too dangerous to go out in public during a heat anyway. 

Part of him regrets having suppressed himself for so long. He should’ve foreseen that his natural urges would catch up to him eventually, no matter how many pills he takes. 

But,  _ shit  _ he didn’t expect it to be this  _ strong.  _

Akira should be out of the room for a little while… perhaps Goro has time to take care of this little  _ ’issue.’  _ Just get it over with, clean up this mess, make up some excuse about not feeling well, and  _ leave _ . 

Using what little strength he has in his legs, he hobbles over to the bed on the other end of the room and plops down. Goro spreads his legs apart as he lifts up the shirt a bit and guides a quivering hand to his cock. 

The  _ moment  _ he lays contact to it, his whole body shakes. He’s so damn sensitive that even the smallest touch feels like shockwaves across his nerves. Yet, at the same time, he’s so  _ desperate  _ for more. 

“A-Ahh…” his breath hitches as he carefully wraps his digits around his base. Moving his grip upward, he starts out with slow, shallow strokes. Just enough to satiate him while simultaneously going easy on his senses. 

Up and down he forces his hand. 

Applying pressure in just the right places as he continues on. 

“F-Fuck…” he curses under his breath. 

He guides his hand upward, his thumb sliding against the underside of his head and pressing against the crown in a way that makes him want to  _ scream.  _ Obviously he doesn’t want to cause any more of a scene, so instead he falls on his side atop the bed and buries his face into the nearby pillow. Muffling his loud, helpless moans and cries as he continues stroking himself. 

But, of course that only makes it worse. 

His mind is so muddled with lust… he didn’t even stop to realize  _ whose  _ pillow this is. 

The scent of coffee and leather… it’s even  _ stronger _ here… 

The more breaths he takes, the more of  _ his  _ scent he feels coating his nostrils.  _ Akira’s _ scent… his leader’s strong, intoxicating scent… It’s so  _ addictive.  _

“Akira…” he groans. 

Through his heavy pants, he takes in more of the powerful scent, subconsciously burying his face deeper into the plushness of the pillow. Inhaling deeply, then exhaling in the form of staggered sighs of pleasure each time. He repeats this same process over and over, all the while bringing himself steadily closer and closer to his climax. Indulging himself so much that he barely even remembers why he started doing this in the first place. Everything around him, every thought in his mind… it’s all become a blur now. Nothing else matters. All he cares about right now is this incredible feeling. 

Goro’s pace begins to pick up. Hot, heavy breaths escape his throat along with barely restrained moans. 

“A _ -Akira…!” _

It feels so good. 

_ God, _ it feels so fucking  _ good— _

“Akechi..?”

Despite the fact that his body feels like it’s on fire, he freezes. 

Part of him hopes he didn’t actually hear that—that it was merely a figment of his imagination. 

But, when he turns his head away from the comfort of the pillow to find Akira’s bewildered expression staring down at him, appearing as if he’d just stumbled upon something unfathomable, his heart sinks. 

All he can do is stare back at him with shame, sweat dripping from his temple while his bottom lip quivers. 

“W-What are… doing?” Akira asks, baffled. Goro watches as his eyes trail up and down the length of his body along the bed. From his embarrassed face, to his exposed, slick-coated cock. His expression gradually contorts into something difficult to read. 

_ Idiot, idiot, IDIOT,  _ Goro curses himself internally. 

He fucked up. 

He got too carried away— _ far _ too carried away. 

He needs to leave  _ now.  _

Gathering up what little strength he has, Goro quickly clambers out of the bed and onto his feet. He attempts to make a break for the stairwell on the other side of the room, but he doesn’t even make it a few meters before his weak knees give out and he trips. 

“Akechi—!!” 

Akira reaches out and catches him before he can face-plant the floorboards. His grip moves downwards toward the brunet’s waist to steady him as he guides his unstable form back to the bed. 

“Kurusu, I didn’t ask for your fucking  _ help!”  _ Goro protests, attempting to push Akira away. However, his efforts are futile as Akira doesn’t budge. Instead, the raven grips his shoulders and forces him onto his back against the mattress. 

“I don’t care if you asked or not! Look at the condition you’re in!”

Damn this idiot and his bullshit caring attitude—this is the  _ last  _ thing Goro needs right now. 

“My  _ condition _ is  _ fine.  _ I don’t need, nor do I  _ want  _ your goddamn help!”

“Akechi—”

“This isn’t a debate!” His voice cracks. “I-I’m leaving—”

Goro attempts to sit up, but is immediately slammed back down against the mattress. He feels the other’s grip suddenly tighten on his shoulders. 

Surprised, he looks up to find the other looming over him, pupils dilated and wild. Sweat building beneath his dark bangs as he stares down at the omega, his gaze refusing to break away for even a moment. 

“I’m not…” his breath has become heavy, now reduced to slow, shallow pants. “I’m not letting you leave like…  _ this…” _

A familiar scent begins to fill his nostrils once more, except this time it’s significantly more potent. Odors of dark roast and leather… but now even more so the gunpowder. All three of which remind him of  _ Joker.  _

It eventually occurs to Goro what’s happening and of course the omega’s soul feels like it’s about to leave his body. He attempts to pry himself from the other’s grip once more, but to no avail as Akira only holds onto him even tighter. 

“ _ Kurusu _ ,” he seethes.

However, he still doesn’t let go. The raven only stares back at him, aware yet absent minded. Peering down at his dear friend as if he’s contemplating something. 

Goro realizes now that he’s made a grave mistake in believing he could satisfy himself quick enough to leave. His heat catching up to him was already bad luck as it is, but now he’s invoked a far  _ worse _ problem… 

He’s sent his friend into  _ rut _ . 

“Akechi…” the other man mutters as he leans ever so closer. The usual light in his eyes replaced with a foggy gaze. “You…”

Goro watches as his restraint snaps. Akira finally gives into instinct and dives into the ivory expanse of Goro’s neck, dragging his lips and nose across his sweet skin until landing upon his glands. 

Goro quivers at the feeling of hot breath against his glands, even more so when he feels  _ fangs  _ lightly graze along them. 

Is this bastard  _ teasing  _ him?

Is he fucking serious?

“You really have some  _ fucking  _ nerve, Kur—EEK!!”

The brunet squeaks when he feels something hot and wet glide along his glands. It doesn’t take long for him to realize that it’s in fact a tongue, that Akira is  _ tasting  _ him. 

“W-What the fuck are you doing— _ AH!!”  _ Goro curses him aloud and squirms within his grasp, but to no avail. Akira isn’t letting go. Actually, what’s even more mortifying, is that part of Goro doesn’t  _ want  _ him to let go. 

Still preoccupied with his neck, Akira throws one leg over the brunet’s form, crawling over him and settling his weight atop his body. His hands shift downward to grab his wrists, lift them and slam them above his head, pinning him firmly against the mattress. All the while still indulging himself in his natural scent. 

Soon the room becomes filled with a mixture of odors… rather than just the bitterness of coffee, Joker’s coat, and gunpowder, there’s now also a strong occupant of bergamot, roses, vanilla, and undertones of cherry blossom. 

“K _ urusu _ , you… _ ” _

His words of weak protests are cut off when he hears the man above him begin to chuckle lowly. A sound Goro is only familiar with through  _ Joker _ . 

“Goro…” 

Akira smirks against his neck. Goro angles his head to leer at him, startled at the sudden usage of his given name. The raven’s words drip from his tongue like venom. 

“You’re not  _ really _ an alpha, are you?”

The question instantly feels like a punch to the face. 

The raw emotions bubbling up in Goro’s chest just from hearing that… To feel so exposed and  _ humiliated  _ in such a way. 

“ _ Fuck off,” _ the words instinctively leave his mouth. How  _ dare  _ this asshole mock him. 

Akira ignores his empty insults and returns his lips to his glands. Goro can hear the other’s breathing pick up more and more as he takes in his powerfully sweet scent. All the while the alpha’s rut scent continues to flare up, ripping Goro further away from consciousness and pulling him deeper into a strange, entranced state based solely on instinct. 

The brunet gasps when he feels the other begin to grind against his hips, rubbing his clothed erection against his exposed one. 

“O-Oh…” Goro moans absentmindedly, barely able to contain the absurd pleasure he's feeling from this. Akira giggles into his throat. 

“Oh? You like that?” The raven smirks as he releases his grip on one of Goro’s wrists to pull the hem of his shirt down, partially exposing his collarbones to more of his tongue. 

“W-What are you, some kind of fucking dog?” Goro attempts to smart off. 

“That’s pretty funny coming from the bitch who’s in heat.”

The brunet doesn't even get a chance to retaliate before Akira growls into his throat, “This is in the  _ way.” _ Suddenly the alpha grips the lent shirt’s collar and tears it apart, creating a split down the middle to reveal the rest of Goro’s naked form to his starved eyes. In an instant his lips are pressed against his ivory skin once more, peppering as much of it with kisses, licks, and small nibbles as he can. Specifically covering his wrists and areas around his waist. 

It finally dawns on Goro what exactly he’s doing. 

He’s trying to cover him in  _ his scent. _

His tongue moves progressively lower and lower along his torso before reaching his hips. That’s when Goro momentarily pulls away from his stupor to look down, only to find a sight that makes his heart race. 

Akira stares back at him tauntingly. “Aw, don’t worry honey. I’ll make you feel  _ really _ good…” his lips twist into a grin as he flicks the tip of the brunet’s cock with his tongue. 

“A-AH, F _ U _ CK _ ,”  _ he yelps as he bucks his hips out of reflex, only resulting in pressing himself deeper between the other’s lips. Akira responds by grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, sliding his erection deeper into his mouth. The raven seems to fare pretty well with it too. Easily bringing his lips down to the base of his cock with how short in length the omega is. 

“K-Kurusu..!!” Akira chuckles darkly at the other man’s reactions, the vibrations going straight to Goro’s cock and eliciting even more cries of pleasure from him. “God, p _ lease _ it’s so— _ fuck.” _

Warmth begins to rapidly build in his stomach. He feels his cock twitch within the confines of the other man’s mouth, ripping a staggered moan from the brunet as he cums for the first time in God knows how long. Releasing his climax into the alpha’s throat which he swallows with a grin. 

Akira pulls away with a wet  _ plop _ and plants a kiss to his leaking tip lovingly. He sits up on his knees and towers over the omega’s quivering form, admiring the sight with a grin. 

“God,” he breathes, rubbing his hips up and down. “You look so cute like this…”

“Eat  _ shit _ .” 

He shouldn’t even be  _ in  _ this mess. 

He shouldn’t have accepted his offer to come here. 

He shouldn’t have put on that fucking shirt. 

He should’ve  _ known _ he would be exposed like this. 

“No, seriously… you look so good.” Akira slides his hands along his torso, sighing deeply as he feels every inch of his skin beneath his palms. He brushes his thumbs across his nipples and the former detective shivers under his touch. 

Goro already knows the reason why he isn’t resisting like he should, but he’s too afraid to even admit it to himself. He  _ knows  _ it’s a foolish desire to pursue. 

Hell, he doesn’t even know if he’s… 

“You know I’m actually…  _ really  _ glad you’re not an alpha.”

Goro pauses his thoughts as Akira’s words catch him by surprise. He assumed that the raven was so entranced with his rut that all thought had left him long ago, that the instinctual physical action was his only concern… apparently not. 

“The hell do you mean?” he bites. 

“Do you have any idea how badly I’ve wanted this? How long I’ve fantasized about…  _ fucking _ you like this? Ever since I’ve  _ met  _ you I’ve wanted to do this to you. Being able to hold you, make you feel good, see your expressions as I make you cum…” 

Akira rolls his hips shallowly against Goro’s bare ass, his clothed erection pressing between his cheeks and eliciting a whimper from the brunet below. 

“I’ve wanted it for so, so long,  _ Goro.” _

Akira is sitting before him, confessing everything he’s wanted to hear for so many months, and yet he still can’t find himself to believe it. 

“Goro… you want this just as badly, don’t you?”

“I-I’m…” Goro hesitates. 

“Tell me you want this,” he begs as he grinds against the curve of his ass once more. “ _ Tell me _ .”

“Ahh…” a helpless groan escapes his lips at the feeling, but even more so at the realization of what exactly Akira is asking of him. 

He wants to  _ mate _ . 

If it weren’t for the fact that Goro wants to bang his head against the wall for falling into this mess, he’d almost feel flattered. 

“Goro,  _ please _ ,” Akira begs while rutting between the brunet’s thighs. “Please,  _ please _ tell me you want this… before I lose all sense of myself.” 

“I…”

Goro knows it’s a foolish and  _ selfish  _ idea. 

And yet… he knows he’ll regret it if he doesn’t take all of him right here and now. 

“God, I  _ hate  _ you.”

Without so much as a warning, Goro lifts his legs and wraps them around the raven’s torso, yanking him downward as manicured fingers grip his dark locks and pulls him into a deep kiss. Akira is caught off guard at first, but quickly melts into the sweetness of Goro’s mouth. Pressing his body flush against the other’s and forcing his tongue inside to taste more of him. It takes a few moments, but Goro’s other desires eventually urge him to break away from the taste of smoke. 

“I want this… So take everything from me…  _ Akira.” _

Akira stays like that for a moment, gray eyes just staring back into his of amber. Completely enthralled and silently  _ thrilled  _ at the acceptance of his unofficial proposal to become life partners. Conjoined forever in just one sitting. 

He buries his arms beneath his back and holds him, their chests pressed closely together as Akira smiles into his hair. “I’ll take care of you, honey… I promise.”

Under normal circumstances, Goro would offer some snarky reply about how he ‘doesn’t need pity’ or the like. But, given how genuine the other is being, he decides to just settle for a blush and an averted smile. 

“Now then,”

As if a switch just went off, Akira quickly flips him over onto his stomach and lifts his hips until he’s in an ass-up-face-down position against the mattress. 

“W-Wha—??”

“I’ve been  _ dying _ to taste you…”

Akira kneels behind him, gripping both cheeks roughly and spreading him apart as he massages the flesh. He licks his lips at the amount of slick leaking out of him and coating his entrance. Moaning quietly at the sight. 

“ _ Fuck, _ you smell so good…” Akira groans. Goro can feel hot breaths huffing across his hole, the raw scent of his heat enticing the deprived alpha even more. 

“H-Hey, what the fuck are you—AH!!”

Suddenly, he feels something hot against his entrance. Something rubbing and sliding roughly across his extremely sensitive hole. It doesn’t take Goro long to realize that it’s that bastard’s  _ tongue _ again. 

“N-No, that’s—that’s s-so…” the brunet attempts to protest, but is too weakened at how insanely good Akira’s tongue feels on his ass. He ultimately opts to bury his face into the pillows in front of him, whimpering as the alpha devours him whole. 

Akira continues to spread more of his scent to his lower half, all the while lapping up his constantly produced juices. Basking in his wet, sweet flavors and shivering as his senses become warped and animalistic. If the mere scent of bergamot and vanilla among other things fills the room  _ this  _ much, then Goro can only  _ imagine  _ how strong the  _ taste _ is. Akira’s probably losing his damn mind right now the more he consumes him. 

Akira moves his hands over to the top of Goro’s thighs, pulling him closer so he can fuck his tongue deeper. The brunet lets out a moan and instinctively pushes his ass back against him in an effort to chase the feeling. The alpha leans forward and suctions his lips around the sensitive ring of muscle, swilling even more of his sweet, addictive fluids as he digs his nails into the flesh of his thighs. 

“NGh… God—Fuc _ k _ , AKIRA-!”

If Goro’s eyes are nearly brought to tears at how good his  _ tongue  _ feels, then the actual mating process is likely going to drive him to insanity. 

After some time, Akira finally manages to break away from Goro’s delectable taste, licking up the slick coating his lips and grinning as he looks down at the mess of a man he’s created. 

“Wow,” he purrs as he rubs one of his cheeks up and down. “You’re still producing so much… You must  _ really  _ want me inside, huh?”

“Then g-get on with it already, you tra—”

**_*SMACK*_ **

“EEP—!!” Goro squeals when he feels a hand slap against his ass  _ hard _ . 

“Who gave you permission to talk to your alpha like that?”

“ _ Permission?”  _ he snarls, his heat turning him just as feral. “I don’t need your permis—”

**_*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK*_ **

“AHH..!!” 

Akira strikes the same cheek three more times in response and Goro shrieks again, falling face first into the pillows and whimpering. 

“What did I say about talking back? If you want your alpha’s cock, you’ll have to be a good boy and ask for it  _ nicely _ .” He can hear Akira chuckling behind him as he rubs lovingly at the now reddened spot. 

Goro shivers and groans. He doesn’t want to admit it, but there’s just always been…  _ something  _ about Akira being  _ angry _ or  _ commanding  _ that’s always made him feel so weak at the knees. Even as they progressed through mementos or a palace together, it never failed to spur him into arousal. If not for his many forms of suppressants, it likely would’ve sent him into heat a lot sooner. 

Akira’s affectionate rubs morph into rough gropes, his voice taking on a darker, more punishing tone. “Well? I’m waiting, prince.”

Goro can feel what little amount of resolve he has wavering. The desire to be mounted and bred is quickly taking over his thoughts. 

“P… Please fuck me…” he whines. “P-Please breed me… Akira.”

The raven chuckles darkly, lining up his hips with his ass and positioning the tip of his cock to his naturally lubricated hole. “Good boy.”

With that, he shoves his cock completely inside, easily sliding down to the hilt until his balls slap against the brunet’s ass. The omega is so wet with slick that despite the tight fit, Akira is able to slip in and out with ease. 

“F-F-FU _ CK—!!” _ Goro releases a broken scream at the sensation. “AAH-AK-AKIRA…!!”

The former detective claws at the sheets as his lover continuously pounds in and out of him from behind. Seems his own strength is heightened as well, given how when his fingers grip the soft linens, he rips them apart as if it were nothing more than paper. The faint sound of fabric ripping apart mixed with skin slapping against skin fills the quiet attic, with Goro’s occasional screams managing to break through the sounds as well. 

“Fuck— _ Fuck, _ you feel… so… good,” Akira throws his head back and groans, his grip on the omega’s hips tightening so much it leaves bruises that will surely be there for a while. “Goro…  _ Goro _ … You’re so tight and wet and—God,  _ fuck, _ you feel so  _ good. _ ” 

Goro can feel his walls tighten as the other’s girth begins to twitch inside of him, signifying that they’re both so, so close. The brunet is being fucked so hard out of his mind that he can’t even  _ think  _ hardly. A string of drool dribbles from his agape mouth as he lays there like a propped up doll, taking whatever his alpha gives him and loving every second of it. 

Still keeping his grip on his hips, Akira leans over the omega’s quivering form, practically draping himself over his back as he continues to fuck him with abandon. Goro feels a pair of lips make their way to his exposed nape, then something  _ sharp  _ grazing over them. Without a moment’s warning, he feels the alpha’s protruded fangs sink into the scent gland on the back of his neck and he  _ bites.  _

“A-AGHH—AH..!!!” Goro screams, hisses, growls, kicks—his senses go absolutely berserk as Akira fills him with his scent as well as his cum, filling him to the brim as his teeth keep a tight grip on him. Holding him in place as they officially mate. Claiming the brunet as his and his alone  _ permanently.  _

His own smaller cock releases white hot fluids across the torn bed sheets, ripping even more strained cries of pleasure from his throat as he cums for the second time. 

Goro can feel the knot at the base of his alpha’s cock beginning to swell… however, his new mate has other plans. 

“N-No,” he hisses as he quickly pulls out and releases his grip on his nape.  _ “I’m not done with you yet.” _

Akira hooks his arms underneath the brunet’s already weak body, lifts him up, and  _ slams _ him against the window beside the bed. With one hand pressing his face against the glass and the other holding him upright, he knees his legs apart and slides his cock back inside. Resuming his pace once more as he fucks him against the cold, frosted glass. 

“H-Hah…” Goro slurs his words, unable to think about anything other than the pleasure and Akira’s next tantalizing words. 

“Hey… look down there…” The raven presses his chest flush against Goro’s back, his fangs nipping playfully at his ears as he whispers. “It’s the alleyway… all lit up and easy to see.”

Goro can just  _ barely  _ register what he’s talking about. He feels like God damn jello right now. 

“You know… Anybody could see you right now. All they’d have to do is stop and look up at the window. They could easily just stop and watch the great detective prince in heat take some attic criminal’s dick... getting filled with his pups. How does that feel?”

“Amazing…” Goro mumbles. 

“Yeah, I bet you’d love that, wouldn't you? You act so stubborn and uptight sometimes but, I  _ know  _ you. I’ve seen you fight too many shadows and pop too many boners not to notice. Deep down, you’re nothing more than a filthy  _ whore—” _

Akira accentuates his words with an exceptionally hard thrust, eliciting a cry from the brunet. 

“I know you’d  _ love  _ to have some strangers stop and watch you get fucked and put in your place like this,  _ wouldn't you _ ?”

Another rough, upwards thrust slamming directly into his prostate causes Goro’s body to shiver as the alpha demands an answer. 

“Y… Yes…” he groans. “Y _ es _ … I want that so badly, A-Akira…” 

“How badly?” 

“I can’t…get enough…” Goro moans so shamelessly as he confesses his desires to his new mate. “Please, fuck me more…I want it! I’ve always wanted it—”

“You like your alpha’s cock that much, huh?” Akira purrs, breathless as he fucks into him. “Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you.”

“I…I…” Goro keeps slurring his words as he tries so hard to remember how to speak. “I… I-I love it…so much...Akira…”

“Again. Say it  _ again _ ,” even more hard thrusts are slammed into him, directly aimed at his sweet spots.

“I-I love it…I love it… I loveitIloveitIloveit… I love it so m-much—A-Ahh!!”

Goro releases another broken cry as he cums dryly against the glass. 

His body is so incredibly  _ sensitive  _ at this point, he feels like Akira could actually  _ break _ him if he keeps fucking him stupid like this. 

“F-Fuck…” Akira curses under his breath. 

Without warning, Akira rips his limp body away from the window and throws him onto the mattress on his back. Before the brunet can even register what’s going on, the alpha is looming over him, grabbing his calves and pushing his ankles as far back as possible until they’re on either side of his head. Still pinning down his ankles, he assumes a position with his knees on either side of his spread apart ass, his rear lifted into the air above his before  _ slamming _ his cock down inside of him. 

“N-N _ GHH—AG _ H-HAH!!” Goro’s loud cries of pleasure are so broken and garbled. “A-A-AKI—AKI..!!!”

All he can do is pant rapidly and whine like a whore as tears stream down his face from how intense everything feels. Hiccuping sobs and moans as Akira slams his cock into him over and over and over…. 

"You like to be bred don't you..?” Akira pants. “You wanna be pregnant for me. You would love to carry my pups wouldn't you, you  _ whore _ ?”

Goro’s eyes roll to the back of his head as he’s reduced to just a limp-bodied whore begging to be bred. 

“Please, please, make me pregnant…fuckyes please makemepregnantplease... _ PLeAsE, AKIRAAA—!!” _

Akira lurches forward to capture his lips into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, just to feel his mate moan and whine into his mouth as he cums every last drop he has inside of him. Goro can feel the swell of his knot again, but this time Akira doesn't stop it. He lets it expand and fill his lover’s insides as more and more cum pours into him. 

It takes a few moments, but eventually their high begins to calm down at last. Leaving the both of them as panting, sweaty, sticky messes clinging to one another. 

“Wow…” Akira is the first to speak up, still breathless after their session. “That was so…Goro?”

“Ughh…” the brunet groans groggily, barely even able to see straight.

“Goro? Gorooo?” 

He calls, yet his mate still lies there limp and boneless. 

“Oh God, I didn’t kill him, did I?!”

“I’m not  _ dead,  _ you dumbass…” the former detective finally finds his voice. “Although I am surprised I’m even  _ alive  _ after  _ that _ .”

Akira releases a breath of relief he didn’t even realize he was holding in. He smiles. “But, did you enjoy yourself?”

“Mmm… it was adequate.”

“ _ Adequate _ ,” he scoffs. “You say as you can barely even  _ move _ .”

“I’m  _ teasing _ . Yes, I suppose you could say I’m… satisfied.”

“And, uh…” Akira’s expression changes to a mixture of bashfulness and worry. “You still meant what you said… right? A-About wanting… this?”

The question admittedly catches Goro off guard. He scowls. “You  _ really  _ think I would’ve let you practically rearrange my insides if I didn’t want it?”

“Just making sure!”

“Hmph.”

Akira's expression becomes softer then. Still knotted inside his lover, he carefully changes his position to lay atop him. His hand travels downward toward Goro’s stomach, caressing the slightly inflated tummy. 

“I’m really happy you do, though,” he whispers, voice taking on a tone Goro doesn't think he’s ever heard from Akira before. “I’m really looking forward to spending a life with you… Goro.”

Out of all the things that happened this evening to make the brunet’s heart skip a beat and cause a blush to burn into his cheeks, it’s  _ this.  _

But, he smiles in return. 

“Me too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the lack of fics :[ life has really been kicking me in the shins lately. I’ve got some motivation back though so expect more to come!


End file.
